The invention concerns an electrical plug connector, in particular for automotive applications with a cylindrical plug, a counterplug which is complementary thereto and a bayonet ring which is rotatable about the housing of the counterplug for the locking of the plug into the counterplug Such plug connectors are preferably located in the wall of a housing in order to link the electrical connectors of a device located within the housing with outside current conductors. For example, such plug connectors are used as gearbox pre-cabling.
Especially in the area of motor vehicle gearboxes there occur, apart from relatively high operating temperatures, strong vibrations that may lead to the loosening of the plug connector.
In order to make the plug connector safe from becoming loosened, existing plug connectors have control systems which are intended to lock the plug into the counterplug. For example, such plugs have a bayonet ring as a locking device. Care must be taken during fitting to ensure that the locking device really is locked into place. It can however happen in practice that during the process of plug insertion such a rotation movement of the bayonet ring is undesirable. In this way, the plugs can be arranged in difficult to reach narrow areas of a gearbox housing where whilst the rotating movement is possible it is time-consuming because the bayonet ring is, for example, difficult to grip.
The task of the invention is that of creating an electrical plug which is simple to assemble and dismantle, even in areas, which are accessible with difficulty.
This task is accomplished by means of the characteristics of patent claim 1.
The electrical plug connector according to the invention comprises a cylindrical plug, a counterplug which is complementary thereto and a bayonet ring which can be rotated about the counterplug housing for the purpose of locking the plug into the counterplug. In order to lock off the plug connector, the bayonet ring can be pushed on the housing of the plug in the direction of insertion, until at least one locking device of the bayonet ring has interlocked with the plug housing. Further, in order to unlock the plug connector, the bayonet ring can be rotatable about the counterplug housing.
The combined action, according to the invention of the bayonet ring and the plug brings it about that the bayonet ring can simply be pushed in the direction of plug insertion. This means that in order to lock the plug into the counterplug, the bayonet ring is not rotated but pushed along the axis of the plug housing on the latter. The plug connector is loosened by means of rotating the bayonet ring.
The invention offers the advantage that the plugs can be locked rapidly and reliably. The fitter only needs to press the counterplug on the plug, The fitting of such plug connectors takes place more frequently than their dismantling, since these plug connectors are only loosened when, for example, the gearboxes are serviced. In this way, in vehicle mass production, the fitting of such plug connectors is made more rapid without losing the advantages of a bayonet closure that is important in moving belt production. In contrast, a vehicle mechanic can spend the necessary time in carrying out repair work on a vehicle, making the time needed for the rotation of the bayonet ring in order to loosen the plug connector non-critical.
Further advantageous developments of the invention are characterised in the subsidiary Claims.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention is that the locking device comprises at least one spring tongue with an inward-directed peg moulded onto the bayonet ring and running in the direction of plug insertion and that the circumference of the plug housing has at least one sliding channel which is suitable for receiving the peg. The start area of the sliding channel runs substantially at an angle to the direction of plug insertion. The terminal area of the sliding channel runs substantially parallel to the direction of plug insertion where the terminal area has at least one locking lug which can be negotiated by the peg, where both areas run into the front face of the plug housing. These further developments offer the advantage that the peg of the spring tongue and the locking lug of the terminal area achieve the locking of the plug connector. The sliding channel which runs parallel to the direction of plug insertion makes it possible for the bayonet ring to be pushed in the direction of plug insertion. On the bayonet ring being rotated, the start area of the sliding channel which runs at an angle forms a step-down, so that the dismantling of the plug connector is made easier.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is that the bayonet ring has at least one outward-pointing pin. Apart from this, the plug housing may have at least one lever arm, which can be rotated vertically to the direction of plug insertion in order to grip the pin. On actuating the lever arm, the required force of insertion is reduced.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is the fact that the bayonet ring has two diametrically opposite pins. The plug housing may have two diametrically opposite L-shaped lever arms that are connected by essentially semicylindrical C-straps. When the C-strap is actuated, both the L-shaped lever arms grip the outward-pointing pins. In a locked state, the C-hoop and its two L-shaped lever arms form an additional rotation lock.
Yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention consists in the fact that about the plug housing between a stop element and the direction of plug insertion a collar is arranged which can be pushed forwards or backwards. This makes it possible for the collar to shield the plug housing from possible soiling.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is that a pressure spring pushes against a first stop of the collar and against a second stop of a circlip so that in the event of incomplete insertion of the bayonet ring the latter will be pushed back through the front face of the collar. This offers the advantage that the fitter will immediately see when the bayonet ring is in the locking position so that if this locking position is not reached, the bayonet ring will automatically be pushed back through the collar.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention is that following the complete insertion of the bayonet ring, the collar rests on the spring tongues. In this way, the collar acts as a secondary lock, since the spring tongues including pegs cannot come out of their locked position without hitting against the collar.
An embodiment example of the invention is represented in the schematic diagram and will be described in greater detail below, as further particularities and advantages of the invention obtained.